Seventh child - second story
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: The second of three stories about what happens when the seventh child of a pureblood family asks for and will be granted anything they want. Read what Harry Potter does when that seventh child forces him into marriage. Warning: slash, Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: strong language.

Chapter one

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry went straight to Grimmauld place to stay there, Kreacher had begged Harry to return to his old home with his new master, Harry related and only because Kreacher risked his life when he joined in fighting. The Weasley's, and Hermione all tried to talk Harry into returning to the Burrow with them, he refused. No matter what Harry said they thought he would be better with the family but Harry would not change his mind. He knew part of this was to do with Ginny, they all wanted Harry to resume his relationship with her. He knew he would need to tell her eventually, he would not tell her the truth, not yet and only so he could keep part of his life private, but he would tell her he wasn't interested in her in anyway but a friend.

After all the funerals were held, the trials for the captured death eaters and snatchers were held. Harry went to most because he wanted them to finally be locked up, but he did speak for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. As the younger Malfoy had been underage when the dark mark was given to him, he was released but was told to report to the aurors once a month. Narcissa Malfoy was given a five year sentence instead of life and that was only allowed as she did aide Harry Potter during the battle of Hogwarts. All other death eaters and snatchers were given life, but when Dolores Umbridge was sentenced to life in Azkaban, the courtroom exploded in cheers, whistles and applause making Harry laugh loudly.

Draco had got Harry's attention, so they went to a quiet corner to talk. He did see Hermione and Ron heading towards them, but Harry held up his hand which told them to stop.

'Thank you Potter, not just for today, but for the room of requirement. The moment I saw you turn around to come back for me, that's when I realise I had a second chance,' Draco held out his hand, Harry shook it and smiled.

'Dumbledore and I knew you didn't want to do any of that Malfoy. But you are right, you do have a second chance now, I don't think the wizengamot would give you anymore.'

'I'm not going to stuff this up, but it wasn't just them I was talking about. You gave me this chance, I won't disappoint you, that is a promise.'

'Then how about we put all that shit behind us and start again…Draco.'

'I like you're idea…Harry, maybe we can talk again soon.'

'Maybe we can,' Harry smiled then watched the blond walk away and even though Harry kept his face impassive, he was really checking the blond out, especially his rear end.

Hermione and Ron hurried over to him, 'What did the ferret want?'

'To thank me and to say he wasn't going to stuff up his life now he has a second chance. We decided to call a truce and put our past where it belongs, in the past.

'Harry, please come back to the Burrow, everyone wants you there,' Hermione pleaded.

'No, I like my time alone, and right now I need it. I want some peace and quiet, I don't want to answer questions and now those trials are over I am not talking about Voldemort or my life ever again. It's time for me to start a life, the life I want that does not involve danger of any kind. I want to know more about my family so I am going to spend my time learning what I can. Now I have to go, I could do with a long stiff drink after that.'

'You're drinking?' Hermione blurted out loudly making everyone turn to stare.

'Thanks a lot Hermione, tell the world why don't you,' Harry scowled. 'But for your information, yes, I am an adult, I'm entitled to drink if I want to and I want to, a lot. Now I have to go, I'm getting a headache,' Harry hurried away before Ron or his parents started on him but he did miss the looks, especially from Ginny. He also missed the nod to Ginny from her parents, so Ginny left not long after Harry.

When Harry got home, he went straight up stairs to change into he's jeans then sat on the sofa in the drawing room with a large glass of firewhiskey, he knew he had been drinking too much, but right now he helped with his nightmares. He just started on his second glass when he heard someone try to open the front door. Harry never told anyone he had enchanted the house to stop anyone just popping in whether it was through the door or floo, he couldn't even get a fire call and that's what Harry wanted, quiet, not people popping in all the time, even their heads. Harry was hoping whoever it was would go away, but they started knocking, he sighed but go up to answer the door.

'Ginny, what do you want?' Harry never moved to allow her in, he just kept his body blocking the entry into the house.

'To talk to you, can I come in?'

'Five minutes,' Harry sighed again but let her follow him into the drawing room where he finished his drink and poured another, 'Talk or your time will be up.'

'Why do you sound so cold?'

'I'm not, I just want to be left alone, why is that so hard for people to understand. Now what did you want Ginny?'

'I want us to get back together.'

'I don't, I don't want a serious relationship, at least for a long time. But I will tell you this, I will never get married or have kids. But I don't think of you like that, not anymore, you're just not my type.'

'You're lying, you think now you're some big hero you can get anyone you want. I was just used to pass the time.'

'No, that is not true, but I've been asked on lots of dates and refused every one. I do not want to go out with anyone, I want to be left alone, to my quiet, peaceful life. Now you're time is up, I want to be alone,' Harry walked back to the door, but when Ginny didn't follow Harry called out, 'If you don't leave I'll have Kreacher use his magic to send you away and the landing is not soft. You'll end up with a sore and bruised arse,' Harry sighed but he saw Ginny walked towards him, he opened the door and slammed it after her. He was frustrated, he had already told Ginny he didn't think of her that way, that he didn't want a relationship. He had been hoping that she would get the message so he wouldn't need to reveal the truth, because Harry just wasn't ready for everyone to know that about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The following morning Harry groaned as Kreacher woke him and said there were people knocking on his front door.

'Who is it?' Harry mumbled.

'Miss Hermione and Mr. Ron.'

'Let them in and take them to the kitchen, I'll be right down,' Harry threw his arm over his face, 'Bloody hell, why so blasted early,' he rolled out of bed and pulled his jeans over his naked arse, then left the top button undone, he never bothered with a shirt or shoes.

'If you're going to visit, not before eleven from now on,' Harry murmured as he walked over to Kreacher who handed him a cup of coffee and a small vial of potion.

'What's the potion Harry, are you ill?' Hermione asked.

'Hangover potion,' Harry knocked it back then took a sip of his coffee, 'Thanks Kreacher, but don't start breakfast yet, if I ate I would throw up.'

'Ginny's upset, said you used her before now you can take your pick.'

'She lied, but naturally you believe your sister. If you're interested in the truth I will tell you,' Harry sat down and took another sip of his coffee, 'Great coffee Kreacher.'

'Master Harry is welcome, Kreacher lives to serve the house of Potter.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'So do you want to hear the truth or believe the lies. You can't deny Ginny is a good little liar, she's proven that to us lots of times.'

'What did you say then?' Ron snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes again, 'That I do not want to see anyone or get serious. But I told her she is not my type, I also said I will never get married or have kids.'

'But Harry that's stupid, you're only eighteen. Naturally you want to get married and have children.'

'No, I don't Hermione. To me marriage means you share everything about yourself with whoever you marry, I will never share my life with anyone. I also believe it means you belong to that person, ah, I will never let anyone tell me what to do, never again. I've had that for years, not anymore. You said to me a couple of years ago that I'm not like other boys Hermione, this is just another way. I will never tie myself down to anyone, in no way shape or form,' Harry rinsed his cup, then grabbed a glass and poured himself some firewhiskey.

'It's not even lunch time Harry.'

'So,' Harry took a big drink then another before pouring another drink, 'I might become a drunk, that would be fun. Anyway, I need a shower, or did you want to talk some more?'

'Ginny wants you to come to her seventeenth birthday dinner mum is putting on. This is the big one Harry, you can't miss it.'

'I hope she doesn't expect me to change my mind.'

'She never said, she just wants you there. Ginny being the seventh child of a pureblood family and turning seventeen is a big deal in the magical world.'

'Oh, why is it a big deal apart from becoming an adult?'

'Seven is considered the most magical number, it's supposed to be good luck and on their seventeenth birthday it means she will have more luck than ever before, it's a lucky night for her,' Hermione said.

Harry thought Hermione sounded a little vague when he knew if she studied up on anything she sounded like a text book.

'Fine, I'll be there, but tell her I won't change my mind. I do not want to see anyone and not for a long time, I'm not interested in a relationship. I told Ginny I get asked out a lot, I turn them all down. It's a wonder you two don't understand why I want some time to myself, because I think I earned it.'

'We'll let you go have a shower, then see you in a couple of days. But Harry, don't drink, it's not good for you.'

'I only do when I feel I need it, I'm trying to relax and not get stressed. I don't get drunk every night, but last night I did. The trials are finally over, all those fuckers are locked up, finally. I just needed something last night, that's all.'

'Okay, I suppose I understand that, but please don't swear.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Fine, I'll see you at the Burrow.' Harry waited until they left, 'She's going to try and talk to me again, I know it. But I don't see what she doesn't realise that we're too different,' Harry sighed again then headed upstairs to take a shower. He figured since he had a party to go to he should get something decent to wear. Maybe he should wear clothes that no one had ever seen him in before, something different, something that suits his personality.

Harry went into London and found a few men's stores, he tried on lots of different types of clothes until a man came over to help Harry. One thing Harry knew, this bloke was gay and he had great style in clothes. Everything he suggested Harry liked and bought. After he finished shopping for clothes he ended up in an optometrist where he was able to get one set of contact lenses if he waited an hour, so Harry did but ordered a few more sets that he would pick up in a few days.

When Harry arrived at the Burrow, he placed his gift on the table before being hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

'So did you get her jewellery?' Hermione asked.

'No, if I got her that she would think it meant more. I got her a stationary set, very girly.'

'That's a bit of a strange present for a girl on her seventeenth birthday.'

'It's useful Hermione, I thought you would approve.'

'Yes, but not for this birthday. But Harry,' Hermione lowered her voice, 'you're pants are very tight.'

'I think they fit great and their look great. Don't you like them apart from hugging my arse?'

'There…different, not you at all.'

'Actually, I think they are very me, or the me now. Anyway, I want to say hello to everyone else,' Harry walked away and spoke with some of his friends, but he did noticed a few looks from the Weasley's. They seem excited about something and when Ginny stepped outside they nodded to her and she glanced at him. Harry had no idea what was going on, but if it was about getting back together, maybe it was time to tell her he was gay. She would finally understand that they could never be.

Everyone sat down to a wonderful meal, but Mrs. Weasley made sure Harry was seated beside Ginny. Harry had no choice but he kept his back to her as much as possible and apart from saying happy birthday, he deliberately never spoke to her. After the meal came the cake then Ginny opened her gifts. She seemed disappointed by Harry's gifts, but quickly smiled, then hugged her friends. After talking with everyone for a while, people started to drift off home, when Harry went to leave Arthur asked if he would stay that there was going to be an announcement. Harry knew he should have just left, but he figured if this announcement was about him and Ginny, then he will tell everyone he was gay. Ginny had stood, she was getting nods from her whole family and even Hermione, so first she thanked her parents before she looked at Harry, smiling sweetly before making her announcement. Harry shot to his feet, he was too shocked to say anything so he just turned on the spot and apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry was pacing the room when he let Hermione in, she took his hand, 'She can't be serious?'

'Yes, she is and from what I remember, she can do this Harry, I'm sorry.'

'There has to be some way I can get out of this.'

'Legally, no, but let me research all this for you, find out what rights you do have.'

'Do what you can without them knowing you're helping, I have to go.'

'Harry, we need to talk about this.'

'We will Hermione, but please, I have to go. I'll owl you later,' Harry hurried out the door before Hermione could stop him. He apparated away, when he arrived he stared up at the house. Even though what he was seeing brought back bad memories, he knew it was not the place, but the people inside, Voldemort's people. Harry knocked on the door and waited.

'Harry, what are you doing here?'

'I need to ask a favour Draco and for some advice. I know that probably surprises you, but after everything we said that day, we did call a truce.'

'We did and I still feel I owe you, so come in,' Draco stepped aside to allow Harry into his home. He led him through rooms until he came to a cosy living room, 'Sit down and tell me what this favour is.'

'You're a pureblood and with how you were raised you probably know a lot about laws.'

'I do, my father actually wanted me to be a lawyer, but that is not me. It doesn't mean he never shoved all that information down my throat whenever he got the chance.'

'Do you know anything about a law for a seventh pureblood child on her seventeenth birthday?'

'From what I remember the child can ask for anything and it will be granted as long as it's legal.'

'Okay, even if it's legal, there must be something that can help.'

'Harry, what is this about?'

'Ginny Weasley, she's the seventh child of a pureblood family.'

'She is, oh and she likes you, so this has something to do with you?'

'She wants to marry me in three months' time, that's what she asked. Draco,' Harry sighed, 'I'm gay, I can't marry a woman. I haven't wanted to tell anyone because I was worried my life would be splashed around all the papers again. Ginny asked about getting back together, so I decided to say I wanted nothing serious and I was never going to get married. I was hoping for a bit of time before I had to tell everyone the truth.'

'Come with me to my office, I need to read up on this.'

Harry followed Draco through the manor until he came to a large room. A beautiful ornate desk sat close to one wall, with a bookshelf from floor to ceiling behind it, but there were bookshelves on two other walls, all from floor to ceiling.

'This is a nice room, lots of books.'

'Most of these are my father's, but since he is in Azkaban, I've taken over the office, made it a bit more comfortable. Take a seat while I find the right books.'

'Thank you,' Harry sighed again before he sat down. He put his head in his hands, thinking about what his life was going to be like if he had to marry Ginny. But he also wondered if the rest of the Weasley's wanted this, even if Ron wanted this. Harry knew Hermione was Ron's girlfriend, so right now he couldn't trust her to do what he wanted and not what Ron wanted. Harry was confused, he wasn't sure who to trust, but Draco didn't want anything from him, not his money and he didn't care how Harry was thought of.

'Are you still with me?'

Harry turned his head to see Draco sitting beside him, 'Yeah, sorry.'

'It's fine, but before I get to this, why are you asking me about this?'

'I trust you, I know that must shock you, but I do. One thing I know about you Draco is you don't care how I'm thought of, you know I don't like the way I'm thought of, so you don't want to use me for my name or anything. But you're also rich, you don't want me for my money since you have a lot.'

'So you have money, because I'm sorry about this Harry, the stuff you used to wear, I figured you had nothing. The stuff you have on now is very nice thought, it's the first time I've seen you in anything decent.'

'The clothes I wore in school were all my cousins, they would never get me anything. But I had my vault my parents left me, but because I was always guarded I could never get in there. When Sirius died, he left me the Black estate, so I have the Potter estate and the Black estate. But the clothes, well,' Harry blushed, 'I never had anyone around me to teach me about all this stuff, so I just bought myself some jeans, t-shirts and jackets,' Harry shrugged, 'These, a bloke in a shop helped me because I was going to Ginny's birthday dinner.'

'I suppose I can't really understand how you lived. But yes, you can trust me and no, I do not want anything from you,' Draco opened the book, 'There is nothing you can do to stop what she asked, but you do have rights, how much I'm not sure of yet. I know there needs to be a contract signed before the ceremony. You both have to fill out one of those, they get checked over by each of you right before the ceremony. Now I know the Weasley family do not have much, you said you do, this marriage will allow Ginny access to anything you own. Now as she is a pureblood and you're a halfblood, she will have more rights than you do. She can basically ask for anything.'

'Um, I never wanted anyone to know this, but I found out a few things about the Potters and the Evans'. You know I don't believe in all his purity of blood stuff, but some pureblood families do. I get looked at by everyone, thinking I know what's right and wrong, they want my opinion on everything. All I want is for us to be treated the same, so I decided to keep this information to myself. Only two people knew this, but both are dead, Dumbledore and Snape.'

'My godfather knew personal information about your family?'

'Snape was best friends with my mother when they were children. He fell in love with her, she fell in love with my father.'

'You look like your father, now I know why he was such a bastard to you. He saw the man that stole the woman he loved.'

'Yeah, he did, so I can't hate him for that. Anyway, about this information, you know the Potters were purebloods, a very old family.'

'Right, they went back to days of Salazar Slytherin.'

'Yes, they did, but everyone believes I'm a halfblood, which I'm not. I did a lot of research on my parents as I knew nothing about them. At first I was lost, I had no idea how to go about finding information. McGonagall let me speak with Dumbledore's portrait, she knew I liked to speak with him and usually in private, especially when it had anything to do with personal stuff. So I'm explaining to him what I want, Snape butts in, but I'm glad he did. Between Dumbledore and Snape they gave me some information on where to start, the first was the house in Godric's Hollow. The first shock I had was I'm Lord Potter, that always passes down to the oldest son, the thing is everyone believes I'm a halfblood which means I couldn't hold the rights as Lord Potter. But I found out that my mother wasn't actually a muggleborn, her family just lost their magic centuries ago. So it started off as hardly any magic, to squibs, to them just forgetting their magical heritage, the last name had been changed when they realised they lost their magic, so it went to Evans from Trevanstone.'

'Oh merlin, Trevanstone is one of the oldest pureblood families around, until it was thought to have died out,' Draco shook his head, 'Okay, that gives you something to work with, you are a pureblood which gives you more rights but you can take your rightful place as Lord Potter, which gives you a lot more rights. We will need a lot of research and you need to work on a contract that will also give you some type of protection.'

'I'll help wherever I can, but I know nothing about contract's. Can you help with that?'

'Yes, I watched my father fill out contracts quite often over the years. So let's get some coffee and start discussing what his contract will say.'

Harry sighed in relief, 'Thank you Draco, now I owe you one.'

'Maybe you will let me take you out, on a date, then we're even.'

Harry smiled, 'I'd like that.'

'Great, now let's get to work…Potter.'

'You've got it…Malfoy,' Harry and Draco laughed but they headed into the large kitchen where Draco made them both a cup of coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry made sure he didn't spend a lot of time at home, if he did and Ginny or any other Weasley turned up Harry would disappear using his cloak and never answered the door even if they couldn't get in, but he wasn't taking the chance they could break them. After that happened a few times, Harry was able to work on some stronger wards, which would stop anyone from just flooing into the house or apparating onto the property. He did receive a lot of letters, telling Harry this marriage will be legal whether he is present for the ceremony or not. Harry wrote a short and rude note back saying he will be there, but told them all to fuck off and leave him alone. He just couldn't seem to care about being rude to them now he knows they all wanted this, they did not care what Harry wanted.

Most days Harry would spend a few hours with Draco, they would go over everything they could, they would take a break to eat lunch, then start working again. Harry and Draco had gone on a couple of dates, but they did not want the Weasley's knowing anything in case they used this against Harry, so they mainly went to muggle restaurants or clubs. Draco had not been sure about spending time in a muggle establishment, but he found he actually enjoyed himself, especially knowing there would be no hexes or sneering looks towards him, Harry liked it as no one knew who he was. Harry had been surprised at how well he got on with Draco, but when they kissed the first time Harry was lost, from then on they were together but they also spoke about making sure nothing could stop them being together even though Harry had no choice but to marry Ginny. Draco had found out one thing that would give Harry some satisfaction but he hadn't been sure about mentioning it. So over the next couple of weeks he kept thinking about it and wondered if he should bring it up.

'Do you still want us to be together Dra?'

Draco looked up, 'Of course I do, why would you think I don't?'

'You've been quiet the last couple of weeks, you haven't even kissed me today. Sorry, I know I'm a little insecure, it's just been my life, never count on anything.'

'Harry,' Draco sighed, but he stood from behind his desk and sat beside the raven haired man he had fallen in love with, 'I told you how I feel, I do love you, more than you probably realise.'

'I know, I'm sorry, it's just that so many bad things have happened to me, I expect it now.'

'Yes, you explained, but now let me explain something and you will realise why I've been a little quiet. I wasn't sure it was something you would want, but we've only been together a month, I figured it was too soon.'

'I don't know what you mean Dra, just say it.'

'Alright, we both believe that they might know that you're Lord Potter, which means if they do and you marry Ginny she will end up Lady Potter.'

Harry grimaced, 'Yeah, you told me, she does like attention and imagine what being known as Lady Potter would get her, ah.'

'That might be the reason the others want this as well. We have no idea if they know, but you said Hermione seems to be on their side. She is smart Harry, she might have been the one who researched all this for the Weasley's.'

'If they needed information Hermione could find it, she is tenacious when she wants to know something. So apart from the money, Ginny might be after the prestige that Lady Potter would bring her?'

'Yes, but I found something that might stop that.'

'Great, tell me.'

'If you were already married then the first person you marry would take the title. As Lord Potter you can take on more than one spouse.'

'But I don't want to marry any woman Dra, I love you, I want to be with you, in every way.'

'Yes, I know but I am not talking about another woman. Harry, you can marry a man if you want, he would be known as Lord whoever Potter. Since he is a man he would keep his name but yours would be added after his.'

'So that means we could get married, that's what you were talking about, how we've only been together a month.'

'Yes, we're still getting to know each other Harry, it's too soon. But if you married her first, she would get the title, so even if we married a year from now it would not help with Lady Potter.'

'I don't want you doing something you don't want to do Dra.'

'It's something we can talk about Harry, we did discuss the future, maybe it means we do it earlier than we expected. We have two months before the ceremony, we would only need to marry just before you married her.'

'I don't know, yes, we talked about getting married down the track, but that was mainly if we could change all this, you said we can't. I can't let you be locked into a marriage where I'm also bound to someone else. How would you feel knowing I have to have sex with her when we're married?'

'In the contract we put down husband duties which she will expect, but we haven't specified how often or for how long. We would have to be very careful with our wording so she doesn't try to change anything. These contracts get read right before the ceremony but it does give both of you the right to change things. We know your money is safe thanks to those enchantments your ancestors put on their belongings and money, the Blacks did the same, a lot of pureblood families do that so no one tries to trick them out of their money. So even though we could get married to stop her getting the title, we could work on how often you have to be with her. You said yourself that you won't be doing anything except shoving it in, that you don't care if she gets off or not. Sometimes I like the way you talk, it's so vulgar,' Draco smirked making Harry laugh.

'I like shoving my cock in you, but I do want you to get off, I love it when you cum all over me.'

'Oh now you're turning me on, but back to our very serious and important discussion. You know I don't want or need your money, I could not get it even if I did, she can't get it but she has no idea about that just yet and it does not get mentioned in the contract as that is part of the Black and Potter legal rights. All I ask is that we still take it slow, we talk, I have my time alone when I need it, you do the same. If we don't work Harry, we can call it quits without too much trouble. Even though we both said we would like to see if maybe marriage is in our future, we know just like everyone else does that even though we love each other that does not guarantee a good marriage. We will have to talk, we will have to compromise, we will have to learn more about each other. This just gives you a bit of satisfaction which I am willing to help with.'

'I don't want to think about us not working, I just don't want you to feel like you are being forced to do this. If this marriage to her was about life and death, then I wouldn't care if she ended up Lady Potter. But they want me to do something I don't want to do, they are forcing me and they believe they will get everything they ever wanted. I want to hurt them for doing this to me, but I wanted to hurt them more because it could have meant never having you with me. I'm glad you worked it so we can, but it made me realise how close I came to living the rest of my life alone. From the moment you asked me on that first date, I knew we were meant to be, you mean the world to me Dra, you always will.'

'Then let's get married, but as I said, we still take our time. Now to make sure they don't find out too soon, we do it right before your ceremony to her. It takes a while before our official marriage will be filed. So by the time your contracts are signed, you will be getting married before anyone will know about us, it will be legal, nothing they can do.'

'I love you Dra,' Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him tight, 'You're my world.'

Draco held Harry, he never wanted to let him go, now he never had to. When he had started to get to know Harry he found out how unsure he was about everything, how little self-esteem he had, which was hardly any. But what surprised Draco most was how Harry craved affection, he realised that Harry never had any before, now though Draco showed Harry a lot of affection, as much as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry had received a long letter from Molly and Ginny about the plans for the wedding and where it would be held, that pissed Harry right off, so when he showed Draco he was able to help Harry work on where he would prefer to have the wedding and since he was Lord Potter he could have more say about the ceremony and any plans than the Weasley's could. Harry knew where he would like to get married even if he didn't want to marry Ginny at all, only Draco, so he sent a message to Minerva asking if he could speak with Dumbledore's portrait again but this time he would like to bring someone with him and asked if she would be present.

Harry and Draco apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, they never touched each other or showed they were together in anyway. So if anyone saw them they looked like two friends. Filch was waiting, so he opened the small gate for them.

'Thank you Mr. Filch.'

The old caretaker nodded, 'The headmistress is waiting in her office for you. When you are ready to leave, I will be here on the grounds somewhere.'

'We'll find you Mr. Filch,' Draco said then walked off with Harry beside him, 'If anyone saw you from Hogsmeade they might get word of it.'

'All I'm doing is visiting, just like you are, they can't find out anything else.'

'I know and it's best to keep everyone in the dark until the last minute. But are you sure you want McGonagall to know all this?'

'I trust her Dra, she was the one I spoke with right after, she helped me a lot.'

'I know, you explained, so I'm glad you had someone that you could trust.'

Harry knocked on the door for it to open a second later, he stepped in with Draco to see Minerva at her desk.

'You were the last person I expected to be with Harry Mr. Malfoy.'

'Harry said you'll probably be surprised,' Draco glanced up at the portrait, 'Professor Dumbledore, Severus.'

'Draco, it's nice to see you.'

'It is Draco but why are you with Potter?'

'You'll hear about that very soon,' Harry grinned then turned to Minerva, 'There's something I want to tell you, then ask you for a favour, but you can refuse.'

'This seems like a long conversation, so sit down and explain.'

Harry and Draco sat on the small sofa, 'This all started on Ginny's seventeenth birthday. I thought I was just going to join the family for a nice dinner, but they had something planned. I don't know the law or anything about purebloods, so I went to speak with Draco, he was able to help me.'

'So this is about a pureblood law and you?'

'Yes, Ginny is the seventh child of a pureblood family.'

'Oh, I see, she called for something which involves you.'

'Yeah, she wants to marry me, now I have no choice. But I'm gay professor, only professor Dumbledore, professor Snape knew as they guessed, I told Draco when I explained about this seventh child. I only wanted it kept quiet because I didn't want my personal life splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. Anyway, Draco and I have been together since that first meeting.'

'Does Miss Weasley know you're gay?'

'No, like Draco found out, it wouldn't matter now, she called for us to be married, we have to go through with it now. If I knew anything about this I would have told her I'm gay. But the last time I came here to speak with their portraits they were able to tell me something, not a lot, but it was enough for me to find everything else I need. As she is the pureblood and I'm only a halfblood I would not have many rights, apart from the legal stuff attached to the Potters and Blacks estates. But I found out I'm actually a pureblood, the Evan's magic disappeared centuries ago, they changed their name as well, it went from Trevanstone to Evans.'

'So as a pureblood you can now have more rights.'

'Yes, but there's more, I am Lord Potter. I could not take that title as a halfblood but I can as a pureblood.'

'Yes you can.'

Harry looked at Draco, 'Harry was hurt with all this, and even though it's a bit childish, he wanted to get them back for making him have a life with someone he had no feelings for. At first we did not know if they knew about Harry being Lord Potter or about how much he is worth. We both believe they do know as Hermione is on their side and she does like to research. But a few days ago I used polyjuice potion and Harry was under his cloak, we went into the records department at the ministry. Harry just didn't want to be seen going in there. We found out that someone has looked through the Potter family history many times over the last month. Now those files do not state how much he is worth, for all anyone knows is he has nothing, but it does state that the first male child takes the title of Lord Potter, but only if he is a pureblood. If the halfblood marries a pureblood she will receive the title Lady Potter, while Harry would just be Mr. Potter, now that changes.'

'You do not want Ginny to have the title of Lady Potter?'

'I don't want her to have my name at all, I can't stop that, but there is a way to stop her having the title. Draco and I are getting married, we're going to do it an hour before I have to marry her.'

'Whose idea was it to get married?'

'Mine, Harry and I spoke about the future, that maybe we will. So even though it's too soon, I want to protect Harry, he should not be forced into any of this. But Harry liked the idea that I will end up with the title, Lord Malfoy Potter.'

'Harry should not have to put up with this. He saved Miss Weasley, he saved her brother and father, they should be thankful, not tying him into a loveless marriage. I do thank you for looking out for Harry, sometimes he needs someone that is there for him who do not want to know him for who he is. But this, I never approved of any type of arrange or forced marriage, so what can I do to help?'

Harry grinned, 'Thanks Minerva, I knew you would support me. But as for the favour I need, well want really.'

'If I can do it Harry, I will.'

'She wants a big wedding at the Burrow with all her extended family, she wants reporters and all types of dignitaries. You know I hate all the attention I get now. Even if I loved staying there, right now I don't want anything to do with the place or them. There is only one place that I ever felt like I belonged.'

'Hogwarts,' Minerva smiled kindly.

'Yes, I always called it my home. Draco found out that as Lord Potter I can have the arrangements my way, not theirs, but I would really love to hold it here since I have to go through with it.'

'Yes, you can, when will it be?'

'Another six weeks, she gave me three months. I think it was so her and her mother could organise everything.'

'We will not need that long to have everything ready and as I am the only one that can allow entry, then only the people you want on the guest list will be there. Another good thing, reporters are not allowed at Hogwarts, it was different during the triwizard tournament as it had not been held in more than a hundred years.'

'Thank you Minerva, but there is one more favour. Draco and I would like you to perform our ceremony as to us it's the one that we want, so we would like someone we care about and trust.'

'I would be honoured, if you wish, we can do that in here with Albus and Severus watching?'

Harry and Draco smiled as they looked up at the portraits, they nodded, receiving smiles from both men even though they were dead.

'I take it the guest list will be small?'

'Yes, I only want Neville, Luna and a couple of others, no dignitaries, no extended Weasley family.'

'Then write a list of who you want, now, that ceremony, who would you like to oversee it?'

'Someone we can trust, they have to see the signed contract before they conduct the ceremony. I would ask you but I was hoping you would stand up for me in that one.'

'Again I am honoured, so yes, I will. Now, I have a suggestion on who you could use unless you have someone in mind?'

'No, Draco has only stayed in contact with one of his friends, but he can't perform ceremonies and I don't really know anyone apart from you and someone from the ministry, but I don't trust the ministry.'

'I do not blame you, but there is someone you can trust and you have with your life. I also know he does not like arranged marriages, so I'm confident he will make sure you are looked after.'

Draco felt Harry sag in relief, so even though Minerva never mentioned who this person was, Harry either guessed or trusted Minerva's judgement. It is the first time in weeks that Harry didn't look tense.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry got all the information in regards to his pureblood heritage and his title together. Minerva had sent her letter to Molly, Arthur and Ginny Weasley explaining that they were needed at Hogwarts the following day, it was in regards to Harry's estate. She needed to put in something that would get their attention, the world estate would do that. Harry was going to floo directly into her office before the meeting, Draco wished he could be there but it might make them suspicious, so he decided to stay home to wait for Harry. Minerva was going to enchant all the portraits so they could not see anything or speak, she was going to do that before the Weasley's arrived, only Albus and Severus were remaining, but they would not reveal anything that could jeopardise Harry and Draco's relationship. The few weeks previous Draco has been showing Harry how to shop for clothes that would suit his looks, he had also introduced Harry to men's care products and Harry found he liked looking after himself now. Harry had told Draco that he liked to look good for his man, that made Draco laugh but it also made him realise that Harry wanted to do everything he could to make their relationship work.

Harry finished dressing in his new clothes before he turned to Draco, 'I really wished you could be there, but I get why it wouldn't look good.'

'I'll be waiting Harry, but you do have Minerva in case they try to say something about a law that isn't true. You look very good though, I wish I could take you back to bed.'

Harry chuckled, 'I wish we could stay there and never leave.'

'That would be fun, but your idea for them to find out the truth about us is very Slytherin.'

'The sorting hat did consider putting me in Slytherin Dra, but I heard about Voldemort and the way you acted that day in Madame Malkin's, that was enough to turn me off that house. Strange how things turn out though babe, two people that I trust even if one is dead are both Slytherin's. I trust you more than most of those Gryffindor's now. But about my idea, do you think we can pull it off?'

'I'm sure once we're naked we can. But it's nearly time, you better go,' Draco and Harry walked downstairs, then Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist, 'Remember, you are Lord Potter, pull out anything you need to make them see you are doing this only because you have no choice, but you will not play by their rules.'

'You've helped me a lot with my confidence Dra, I'm sure I will be fine, plus Minerva is going to be doing most of the talking. I am just going to say my one bit and leave,' Harry kissed Draco tenderly, 'Hopefully I won't be long, I love you.'

'I love you too, now go.'

Harry nodded, then stepped into the fireplace and flooed directly into Minerva's office where he noticed all but two portraits were dark and still. Harry placed the folder with all the Potter information on Minerva's desk.

'You seem a little nervous Harry, relax.'

'I trying, but I have to make them understand that even though I have no choice, they will not be getting any cooperation from me.'

'Then sit down with a small drink, try and look relaxed,' Minerva gestured towards the chair then went to pour Harry a small glass of firewhiskey, 'Do they know you drink firewhiskey?'

'Hermione and Ron do even if it's not really any of their business what I do, but the others will very soon.'

'Yes they will,' Minerva smiled then sat down behind her desk, she had Harry's folder in front of her ready to prove Harry's lineage. It was only ten minutes later that Molly, Arthur and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, but Minerva and Harry noticed the flames sparked which told them someone else tried to come through, someone Minerva did not give access through.

'Bill was coming with us Minerva.' Arthur said.

'Sorry Arthur, I asked you three here. Why don't you sit down so I can explain what this is about?'

'Yes, you said something about Harry's estate, I take it he told you about the wedding,' Arthur said.

'Yes, a wedding he does not want. So even though he has no choice but to go through with it, you will not get his cooperation. Now I should state that the wedding will be held here at Hogwarts with a limited guest list.'

'I am the seventh child of a pureblood family, I make the decisions,' Ginny said sharply.

'Harry is a pureblood and happens to be Lord Potter, which gives him the rights over everything,' Minerva saw the shock but smiled at Harry who was doing a good job at acting calm and relaxed, 'Here is the information that proves Harry's pureblood line.'

'It's not possible, his mother was a muggleborn,' Molly said.

'She was a pureblood, but the magic died out in their family centuries ago, it does not mean she became a muggle or any of the family became muggles. I have checked all this, so I am Lord Potter and the wedding will be held here with no reporters, no dignitaries and only the immediate family on your side are to attend, apart from their partners, naturally,' Harry said casually then took a sip of his drink, 'Minerva has already organised everything, it will be held in a classroom on the third floor, no decorations either,' Harry knocked back the rest of his drink then stood, 'I will let you finish this meeting Minerva, I have another meeting I need to attend.'

'Very well Harry, if I do not see you before the wedding, I will see you here on the day,' Minerva got up and hugged Harry, 'I will always take care of any business for you.'

'I know you will, thank you,' Harry threw a scathing look at the three Weasley's then stepped into the fireplace, but Harry had learned a rather useful spell. To activate the floo apart from using floo powder, all Harry had to do now was think of his destination instead of speak it. He did not want the Weasley's to know he was heading to Malfoy Manor.

'It wasn't long at all.'

'No, they ended up speechless, I said my bit and left. I was good Dra, I actually kept it together. Minerva gave me a small drink of firewhiskey, I sat with my legs crossed, taking the occasional sip, I looked calmed and very relaxed, even my voice was calm. I gave them a look before I left though.'

'Do you think they believe you?'

'No, they will go into the ministry and check. I wonder what they will say when they see you and Blaize sitting with Hagrid and the rest of the staff.'

'Probably try to hex us.'

'Minerva is taking care of that, but I need to shop for clothes to get married in.'

'We have ours Harry.'

'Yes, but I'm not leaving that on when I marry her. You and I want to get married, so we bought some really nice suits, I want to shock her with what I'm going to wear. I can say with certainty that you would probably think they weren't good enough to clean the floors.'

'Oh that's being harsh, I love it,' Draco smirked, 'Again, very Slytherin. What about your hair, it will be nice and neat for us, but for her, any ideas?'

'Like I just rolled out of bed, but that potion you got me, that is going to make her think about what she's gotten into. It will wear off though, right?'

'When you shower it will be gone, but you need the water pretty hot or stay under for an hour. But let's go have lunch because there is one more thing I want to discuss with you, something that only occurred to me after you left. But it is also something I can help with.'

'You've helped with everything Dra, I couldn't have done all this without you.'

'You're mine and she is going to know that what she tried to force you into has backfired, big time. Now come on Potter, move that cute arse.'

Harry wiggled his backside as he laughed then put his arm around Draco and they walked through the manor and into the kitchen where they stood side by side preparing lunch.

'Now they know you have more rights, they might try one more thing to get some money out of you since she won't get the title or the prestige.'

'Okay, what, I thought we covered everything.'

'She might decide to get pregnant,' Draco saw it instantly, Harry's panic, 'Relax, I can give you a potion to stop her falling, it basically renders you sterile for twenty four hours.'

'You are my hero Dra,' Harry wrapped his arms around his laughing lover, but Harry was serious, without Draco he would be lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and Draco dressed in their wedding suits, 'You look gorgeous.'

Draco chuckled, 'I always do, but you, my soon to be husband are absolutely eatable.'

Harry laughed, 'We can eat each other later babe.'

'That we will, let's go.'

'Are you positive you want to do this?'

'Yes, these last six weeks has been perfect, I want you with me always Harry.'

'You've got me and I've got you,' Harry took Draco's hand, kissed his palm then they stepped into the fireplace together. When they stepped out they saw Minerva, Kingsley and Blaize standing there waiting for them.

'I'm sorry you have to go through with the other one Harry, it should not have happened.' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, but at least I have Draco, he's all I need, she won't get much from me, maybe some snide comments.'

'It has to be consummated.'

'I know,' Harry groaned, 'Draco's going to help.'

'Oh, yes, you would need that,' Kingsley smirked then stood beside Harry while Blaize stood beside Draco, Minerva stood in front of the two men ready to bind them to one another until their dying breath.

After the vows, Harry and Draco exchanged rings, Minerva than pronounced them bonded. She wrapped a golden cord around their hands, spoke more words of love as she tapped the cord with her wand, it glowed brightly before disappearing into Harry and Draco. They kissed passionately before being congratulated. Harry reluctantly removed his ring, handing it to Draco until later, then it would never leave his finger again.

'We better head down before they see us,' Draco kissed Harry again, 'It doesn't matter that you have to marry her, we belong together.'

'I love you Dra,' Harry kissed Draco then watched him leave with Blaize and Kingsley.

'You should change, remember not to come out until I fetch you.'

Harry grinned, 'I hope she likes my wedding clothes,' Harry turned with a huge smile on his face and headed into Minerva's rooms to change.

It was only a few minutes when the guests started to arrive. First were Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Ernie, the Patil twins, Seamus and Dean. Filch escorted them down to the room where the staff were already waiting. Draco and Blaize sitting next to Hagrid, Minerva thought having the half giant with them and the staff around them would keep anyone saying anything or trying to hex the two men. Then the Weasley's started to arrive, first Bill, Fleur and Charlie, then it was Percy and the twins, Hermione with Ron and Molly. Arthur came through with Ginny who was wearing a beautiful traditional white wedding gown, tiara perched on her head. Again Filch escorted them down, but Ginny and Arthur was to wait in the room across the hall until it was time.

Minerva knocked on the door then laughed loudly when Harry stepped out. He was in a disgusting yellow shirt with stains on it and a hole in the end, the pants were a rather ugly brown that had stains up and down the legs, and a few on his backside. The shoes were old runner types and Harry's hair was sticking up all over the place, and even though Harry didn't wear glasses anymore, he was wearing them now, they had been changed as well, they were now bigger and thicker, very ugly.

'So, do you think she will like her husband to be?'

'Oh Harry, you do have a very Slytherin mind sometimes, you look…terrible.'

Harry laughed, 'I do, don't I, what about the smell?'

'Absolutely foul, like you've been rolling around in dragon dung.'

'Perfect, so are you ready to walk me down?'

Minerva chuckled, 'I would love to even though the smell is making my eyes water,' Minerva cast a quick charm on her nose, 'Ah, roses, better.'

'I'm glad not everyone knows that spell.'

'No, just something I came up with a long time ago.'

Harry and Minerva headed down to the third floor, Harry had his cloak over himself as he stepped in with Minerva.

'Where's Harry?' Molly asked anxiously.

'He's here, do not worry Molly, he wants to make a spectacular appearance as his bride joins him,' Minerva and Kingsley saw it instantly, all the Weasley's minus Arthur and Ginny all thought Harry had finally accepted the fact he was going to marry Ginny, little did they know that Harry would never accept this. When Kingsley nodded, Molly hurried to the door to explain to her husband and daughter then took her seat again.

Arthur and Ginny stepped in but notice Molly nodding, so they walked between the seat until they came to the front.

'It's time Harry, show yourself,' Minerva said but she couldn't hide her amusement.

Harry whipped the cloak off, 'Ah, a fine day to get hitched, let's do it minister, I have to go fuck my wife soon.'

Draco, Blaize, Kingsley and Minerva laughed, the staff gasped loudly, the Weasley's all glared, Ginny's mouth was hitting the floor.

'Harry, you can't be serious, go change,' Ginny whispered.

'Nope, so let's get to the contracts,' Harry acted well, like he was really drunk, he tried to pulled the contract out of his pocket a dozen times as he fell to the floor, he scrambled to his hands and knees before retching a few times, then staggered to his feet as he pulled the contract from his pocket, 'Here Weasley, give me yours,' Harry pretended he could hardly see the writing but his eyesight was perfect even if everyone believed he couldn't see a thing in front of him, 'Okay, sounds good, I only get to fuck my wife, not other woman, blah, blah, blah, okay, so is that up to standard Weasley because I won't be conscious soon.'

'Yes,' Ginny whispered but kept turning her face away as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

'Let's do this Kingsley, I want another drink.'

'Very well, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lord Harry James Potter to Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. Is there any present who can give just cause why this marriage should not go ahead, they should speak now or forever hold their peace?'

'All I want to do is throw up,' Harry slurred as he pretended to stagger.

Kingsley couldn't stop the smile that came to his face, 'Do you, Ginevra, take this man, Lord Harry Potter to be your husband, to love him, cherish him, to be with him in the good times and bad times, to never sleep with another man as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,' Ginny wrinkled her nose again.

'Do you, Lord Potter take this woman, Miss Ginevra Weasley to be your wife, to love her, cherish her, to be with her in the good times and bad times, to never sleep with another woman as long as you both shall live?'

'I do not, but I have no choice.'

'Miss Weasley, please state your vows.'

Ginny turned to face Harry who was still looking around the room, 'Harry, you're supposed to be looking at me.'

'Oh just fucking say what you want because if I look at you I will throw up on you.'

'Then let's just skip the vows shall we?' Ginny snapped.

'Suits me I wasn't going to say any anyway.'

'Do you have a ring Lord Potter?'

'The ring in my arse, she can slip that on if she wants.' Draco and Blaize burst out laughing, Minerva trying her hardest not to laugh, Kingsley's lips turned up again but got himself under control.

'Then I now pronounce you are husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'

'I would rather kiss a horntail, now it's time for a drink.'

'First I have to introduce you,' Kingsley said trying to hide his amusement, 'I would like to proudly present, Lord Potter and his wife, Mrs. Potter.'

'I am supposed to be called Lady Potter minister.'

'Oh no, someone has already taken the other part of the title, so you cannot be Lady Potter.'

'Let's go fuck Weasley, Potter, whatever your name is, I have things to do,' Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her from the room before anyone could move or say a thing. Minerva let Draco and Blaize hurry out, then followed them. She waited until they left her office before turning to the portraits, 'I have never seen Harry act so well, Severus, you would have been proud of him.'

'I'm sure I will be told exactly what he did the next time I see my godson. But you are about to have guests.'

Minerva turned ready to face the Weasley's and the other invited guests, but her thoughts were on Harry and what Ginny must be thinking right about now.

Harry dragged Ginny into a ratty run down cabin then took her into little room with a small bed with a thin blanket sitting on top of a stained mattress, he pushed her towards the bed.

'Undress why I get help,' Harry went to the door, 'Come on babe, you have to get me up so I can fuck this thing.'

'Coming love,' Draco stepped into the room, 'Well, I can't very well suck you're cock when you still have your pants on.'

'Oh right,' Harry fumbled with his pants, then pushed then down, 'Okay, suck me.'

'What, no fore play this time?'

'Dra, we'll get to that later.'

'Get him out of here, now,' Ginny screamed.

'I can't fuck you without his help Mrs. Potter, so get those undies off and spread those legs, I'll be right with you.'

Harry saw Draco smirk before his mouth covered him, 'Oh, now that is good, I never get tired of your mouth babe.'

Ginny was still lying on the bed wondering what the hell was going on and why Harry was allowing Draco Malfoy to do that to him. Right now, she had no idea what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Even with what Harry and Draco just did, Harry could see how excited Ginny was, she was lying there ready. So Harry did what he had to even though he felt disgusted, but he didn't give Ginny anything, he just entered her, waited until he came then pulled out, not even bothering to let her get satisfied. One thing he found out that none of them had been sure about, she wasn't a virgin, which didn't really surprise Harry, but the family would probably be shocked. He staggered from the room and into another where Draco was waiting. He placed a silencing charm around the room then they both burst out laughing.

At Hogwarts, Minerva waited until all the Weasley's left before her and Kingsley faced all Harry's friends.

'Harry asked me to explain.'

'I wish someone would because I can't believe that was Harry,' Neville said.

'Harry is gay, but Ginny used her status of the seventh child of a pureblood to make Harry marry her. He had no choice but to go through with it. They wanted to trap Harry into a marriage he didn't want with a person he had no feelings for.'

'Surely there must be a way for Harry to get out of that, he is Lord Potter, isn't he?' Hannah asked.

'He is Lord Potter, but as Ginny is the seventh child, she can ask anything and be granted it as long as it's legal. What Ginny nor any of the other Weasley's knew is that Harry being a Lord can take on another spouse, he married his partner earlier. If Harry had to go through with this, his partner thought Harry should have at least a bit of his life that he wanted, not what he was forced into. As you heard, Ginny thought she would be Lady Potter, she only wanted that because of what it could bring her and the family. They cannot get any of Harry's money as it is protected by a blood spell done centuries ago.'

'She did not care about Harry at all, all she wanted was what his name could bring her. But as Harry was married earlier, his partner is also a Lord now, there will be no Lady Potter,' Kingsley said, 'I went through everything to find out if this could be broken, it can't. So Ginny got to marry Harry, but that is all she gets. Harry thought all of you had the right to know what they tried to do. He never did that in the hope you would not have anything to do with them, but Harry likes the truth, he wanted all of you to know the truth about all the Weasley's and Hermione who research the Potter family history for Ginny.'

'We were wondering why she went through with it when it was obvious Harry didn't want to,' Susan said.

'Who is Harry's partner?' Neville asked.

'When Harry found out what she wanted, he panicked. He didn't know anything about pureblood laws and he had no family who could help, but he knew someone who did, Draco Malfoy. As all of you know, Harry and Draco called a truce, so Draco decided to help. He researched everything for Harry and made sure he was protected along with all the Potter's belongings. They worked side by side for weeks, before they realised they had feelings for each other. Now before you all ask what Draco wants, nothing, he does not want Harry's fame and he doesn't need his money as he has about as much as Harry has. Draco wanted to help Harry protect himself and so all of you would know he was genuine, he signed a prenuptial form stating he cannot touch anything of Harry's without his permission, but he went further. He wanted Harry to make out his will, but made me he's executor so I could always protect the Potter estate. Draco does not want anything from Harry, apart from his love. If you would see those two when they are together, you would only need to see the look in their eyes to know their love is wonderful and genuine. It was thanks to Draco that Harry was able to protect himself but also so Harry would still have a life he wanted and deserved, not what he had been forced into.'

'So Harry's happy with Malfoy?' Ernie asked.

'Extremely happy, I have never seen Harry smile as much as he has been lately. He will write to all of you and he wants all of you to get to know Draco, so he's planning a small party for just his closest friends, minus any Weasley.'

'Did they want Harry's money as well?' Seamus asked.

'Yes, they did, but Harry is protected even if he must give some support to his wife. So he opened a vault in Ginny's name and deposited fifty galleons into it and every month twenty galleons will be added. By law that is all he needs to do apart from supplying a home for his wife. Now I helped Harry with that. I remember Sirius telling me about this cabin that Remus used on the three nights of the full moon, Sirius said it had been in his family for centuries, but no one has been near it in over a hundred years. Harry also holds everything from the Black estate. So that is where Harry took Ginny, to that cabin which is now just a rundown shack that is a bit bitten due to the werewolf.' Kingsley smiled.

'The minister and I do not like arranged or forced marriages, that is what they did to Harry. So we would like to ask you to support him and maybe help when they try to put out stories about how bad a husband Harry is.'

'Of course we will, right?' Neville asked all his friends, they all nodded, 'Right, Harry saved all of us, it's the least we can do. If Harry didn't teach the DA I think most of us would have been slaughtered that night. But you don't think they would lie, do you?'

'Draco did overhear a few things, that Harry had better treat Ginny like a princess or they will make him look bad. That is all we know so far.' Minerva explained.

'Harry would never hit anyone, so if they try that we can put them right.'

'Why would you say that Dean?' Kingsley asked.

'Not long after Ginny and I broke up, she came to me one day with a bruise on her cheek. She told me that Harry hit her because she refused to have sex with him. I knew then that Ginny lied, that she used me to make Harry jealous. If the bruise was real I have no idea, but I know Harry wouldn't do that, he's not the type to hit especially a girl. Harry prefers to disarm or stun someone.'

'No, he would not hit a girl, thank you for sharing that Dean and I am sorry you were used. It seems they do not care who gets hurt as long as they get what they want,' Minerva said.

'We'll keep a listen out, if you hear from Harry, let him know he has our support,' Neville said.

'Thank you, but he will contact you. Now he said that there is a private room at the three broomsticks waiting for you. All food and drinks are supplied, he wants you to enjoy yourselves. Mr. Filch will escort you down to the gates.'

'It's party time, and in the name of Harry, so let's go drink to him and his wonderful performance,' Seamus grinned making everyone laugh.

Kingsley and Minerva waited until the group left, 'If Ginny said that to Dean, I could see her trying that now,' Kingsley said.

'She will because she knows that she won't get what she wants. Harry had a plan for the first family dinner, even though it's something I do not want to see, it might be wise to be there to make sure she doesn't try to lie or get the others to hex Harry by saying he was abusive.'

'What is this plan because after today, I don't think anything he does will shock me as much as he already has?'

'Oh, I think it would Kingsley, maybe you can join us. Just try not to react to what Harry and Draco are doing.'

'Oh, like that is it, okay, I'm in. Let me know when this dinner is because I haven't laughed so much in my whole life and I never knew Harry was such a good actor. I better get back to the ministry to hold off any rumours that might start.'

'Harry released a statement to Witch Weekly early today but asked if it could be released in three days' time, that he would give them an interview if they did this favour for him. So I'm sure you will hear a lot over the coming week.'

Minerva waited until Kingsley left then reset the wards on the fireplace before she headed down to see her staff and explain what today was all about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

After Harry and Draco showered, Harry left a note on the grubby small table then left with his husband.

It was about half an hour later that Ginny walked out of the room. She looked around the small dirty cabin for Harry, but only found his note.

'This is your home, hope you enjoy it, I've gone to my place, don't expect anything else,' Ginny stared around at the tiniest kitchen she had ever seen. It had one small sink that was stained brown, there was no stove, nothing to keep any food in or anything to keep it cold. There was one broken chair, a small table, a sofa that looked like it was going to fall apart but only the dirt was holding it together. The old curtains were ripped and had lost all their colour, the floor bare, not even one rug. She looked up at the roof which was full of holes, 'What happened?' her bewilderment turned to furious anger, she turned on the spot arriving in the garden of the Burrow. Now she had to explain what happened to her family and hoped they had some type of answer.

Harry stood under the hot shower when he saw Draco watching him, 'Are you okay?'

'Trying to get the feel of her off me.'

'You've done that, it's all psychological, that's all.'

'I know but I feel disgusted, but I also hate the fact I did that to you.'

'You had no choice, we both knew that, but more importantly Harry, I'm fine.'

Harry held his hand out, 'Join me?'

Draco undressed slowly, then stepped into the shower, taking Harry's hand and placing it on his arse while his hands went to Harry's arse.

'We're together forever love, and now she is stuck being married but she doesn't get you.'

'You still love me?'

'I will always love you and from this moment on, everyone will know we belong to each other.'

'Well, not until they come to dinner at Grimmauld place.'

'Minerva sent an owl, her and the minister are joining us, they know what we're going to do, they don't care, they want to make sure nothing happens.'

'Oh shit Dra, you mean they are going to see us, like that?'

'I'm sure they will keep their eyes averted. But I'm glad they're going to be there, just in case.'

'Yeah, it might not be me they go after, not if they find out they can't get anything even if I die. It might be you they go after.'

'They might, but now we know that the minister and Minerva will be there. But I have to say Harry, you're performance was spectacular, especially when Kingsley asked if you had a ring.'

Harry and Draco laughed loudly, 'It just came to me, I was planning on slipping that dirty wrapping paper on her finger.'

'Well it was brilliant, Blaize said you are an honorary Slytherin, he could not have done it better.'

'He's a good bloke Dra, but I am curious to know how my real friends took the news.'

'If Minerva explained then I'm sure they will support you, just like they always did. Now come on Harry, you don't smell anymore, you're clean, so let's get into bed. It is our wedding night after all.'

Harry turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower with Draco who cast a drying charm then pulled Harry into the bedroom where they fell onto the large king size bed.

A couple of days later Harry was ready for his next performance and even though he was a little nervous, this is the one that will show them exactly what is going on.

Harry watched Kreacher working on dinner while he sat at the end of the table. If anyone saw him they would think he left his shirt off, but they will soon see the truth. Just as the alarm sounded that told Harry and Draco their guests had arrived, Draco got into place while Harry picked up his drink but made sure two empty bottles of Firewhiskey was sitting on the table.

'You have a lot of explaining to do. How did you change the law so I couldn't be Lady Potter?' Ginny almost screamed as she stepped into the kitchen with her family after her.

Minerva moved around them and sat at the other end of the table, Kingsley beside her since they both knew what was going on.

Harry let out a loud groan as he closed his eyes, 'Harry, I'm talking to you,' Ginny yelled.

'And I'm getting blown, leave me alone. Oh Dra, come on, suck harder will you.'

Harry was pushed suddenly back, then he was flipped onto the table, completely naked with Draco on top of him.

'If you and your husband are going to do that Harry, why on the table and not in the bedroom?' Minerva asked sounding bored.

'Husband, what are you talking about Minerva?' Arthur asked.

'Harry and Draco are married, he is Lord Malfoy Potter, they married before your daughter's wedding.'

'Oh, how did you like your home Ginevra, I found that and told Harry, we both thought it was perfect for you. But remember Harry, this place is mine from tomorrow.'

Harry groaned again as he was turned over with Draco lying across his back, pumping and to everyone it looked like they were having sex.

'All yours, but talk to me after I finished getting fucked Kingsley. Dra babe, go harder, you know how I like it.'

'You like it any way I give it to you,' Draco pushed hard, 'Like that. Kreacher, how long before dinner?'

'Ten minutes Lord Malfoy Potter.'

'I think we'll be ready to eat in ten minutes, don't you love?'

'If you go harder I will be, now fuck me,' Harry screamed.

'Yes…my lord.'

'Fuck the lord, just fuck me.'

'I believe he is Harry,' Minerva said calmly but she made sure her eyes remained on the wall and not on the two men, but to everyone behind her, it looked like her and Kingsley were watching Harry and Draco.

Harry and Draco finished with loud grunts and groans, then stood up, Harry used his wand to clean the table then sat down with Draco beside him.

'We're ready to eat now Kreacher, I'm starving.'

'Yes Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy Potter.'

'It's confusing, we'll have to work on that,' Draco said, 'I don't think our guest want to eat.'

'It's a wonder, their all pigs when it comes to food.'

'You won't get away with his, I made sure I did the charms the other night, so if you want to see your child you will get rid of him,' Ginny screeched.

'You wasted your time, I had myself sterilised a long time ago that's why Draco will be the one to carry our child, hopefully he already is.'

'You have no patience love, all you want to do is knock me up.'

'All I want to do is love you, with every part of my body. But Minerva, did you explain to the others about the party we're going to host soon, that lot won't be there, this is a sophisticated ball, not for that type.'

'All done Harry, they are anxious to get to know Lord Malfoy Potter and see the new Potter manor.'

'The contract states you are to support your wife,' Molly scowled.

'She has a vault, twenty galleons will go in every month, by law that is all I have to add. Thanks for that information Kingsley.'

'You're welcome, but do you think we could eat in another room. After seeing you two going at it on the table, I really don't think I could eat with that memory.'

'How about the minister and Minerva come back to the manor and have dinner?'

'Good idea Dra,' Harry and Draco stood up, still naked, 'Kreacher, if they want to eat, let them then come home. Minister, Minerva, we will see you there,' Harry put his arm around Draco, sneered at the Weasley's before turning on the spot, disapparating from the house, Kingsley and Minerva following a couple of minutes later.

Harry and Draco had dressed and headed into the dining room, 'Oh Harry, you are so bad,' Kingsley laughed.

'Did it look and sound real?'

'Very real, I was not sure if it was or not,' Minerva said.

'Not real, just some good acting. I wasn't sure I was able to go through with it knowing you were there Minerva,' Harry said.

'I kept my eyes averted but made it look like I was watching. But I think they finally got the message.'

'They know now I'm married to Draco, they know he is Lord Malfoy Potter and they know they cannot get any money out of me, so yeah, I think they got that message loud and clear.'

'So was some of the things you said and did at the wedding your idea or Draco's?' Kingsley asked.

'It was all Harry minister, I said he would make a great Slytherin, he's just so sneaky and cunning.'

'Harry is a Gryffindor, but I admit that was a very good Slytherin act.'

Kreacher placed food on the table, 'Let's eat but we know now that they know exactly what it means to try and trap me, no one pisses me off.'

Kingsley, Minerva, Harry and Draco raised their glasses, clinked and drank, before they all started eating. They knew there might be some fall out to all this, but from tomorrow morning everyone will know the full story of what the Weasley family tried to do to the magical world's hero, Harry Potter, but with the support of the man he loved, the saviour can finally have the life he wants and deserves.

The end:


End file.
